


Genetic tell no lies

by G46Stark



Series: Herondale's DNA [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Julian is cinnamon roll, Kit is a real Herondale, Kit is afraid of duck, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoiler alert: Lord of Shadow, Translation from Italian, anatidaephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G46Stark/pseuds/G46Stark
Summary: Kit is afraid of ducks, but no one at Los Angeles Institute knows it.When Ty took a wounded duck home, he freaks out, and everyone discovers it.It contains a little spoiler from Lord of Shadow.This is a translation of my work, originally written in Italian on Wattpad and EFP (Italian fanfiction site).English is not my native language, I hope I didn't make mistakes.
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran, Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Herondale's DNA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Genetic tell no lies

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first translation of my works, I hope I've done an acceptable work.  
> You can find it in Italian on Wattpad (G-46-Stark) and EFP (G46Stark).  
> I have to specify a thing: I've written this before Queen of Air and Darkness come out, so there's no references of what happened in that book.  
> Mark and Kieran are together without Cristina.  
> Livvy's still dead.  
> Helen and Aline are back at Los Angeles Institute.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Kit sat quietly in the living room of the Los Angeles Institute doing an archaeological dig on Tumblr, looking for posts about the new season of Games of Thrones. Next to him was Kieran, who was watching him because he wanted to understand the functioning of “smatfor” and “Tamblarblarblar”. He was just explaining a post that said, “How bad is your headache from one to Oberyn Martell?” ("But it's impossible to crush a man's head like that... and then it constitutes a barbaric action... why would anyone want to do such an act?"); when Ty entered running, with something hairy in his arms. It wasn't the first time Ty had brought home some wounded pet found around: he had once tried to cure a polecat and had been forced to sleep in Julian's room for almost a week, another time a raccoon he had found in the trash had bitten Kieran, Emma, and Diego before Aline managed to hunt him down with a broom. “I'm going to die because of rabies, I know! Julian, I'm well aware you don't like me very much, but if I leave prematurely, please take care of Mark, protect him, when I'm gone.” said Kieran, slumping on a couch holding his injured finger, “Mark, promise me that you will try to be happy even without me, I don't want you to be alone..."  
He wasn't surprised, then, when Ty exclaimed, in an agitated voice: “Christopher, look at what I found at the park, he's got a wounded wing, poor thing...”.  
Kit and Kieran approached to take a look, but as the prince reached out to caress the beast's little hand, exclaiming: “Oh, poor...”, Kit threw out a sharp and very not-manly squeal and tried to put as much distance as possible between him and that monster. Because in Ty's arms, snuggled up to Kieran's hand, there was nothing less than a duck: long legs, yellow beak, and everything. “Kit, what's going on?”  
“Keep that monster away from me!” screamed the blond, while Julian darted into the room covered in flour and pancake batter brandishing a kitchen whisk; followed by Helen with a pair of baby scissors in her hand and Mark, completely naked with his hair full of soap foam.  
“What the he... happened in here? Julian asked, looking at Kit: “Mark, why are you naked?”  
“I've come out of the shower early to rush to lend my help.”  
“Did you get hurt? What's going on?” asked Cristina, arriving with Emma: “Jules, what did you do?” the blonde asked: “I was making pancakes?”  
“Bring out that hellish thing!!” yelled Kit, pointing furiously towards the beast still in Ty's arms.  
The duck, in that confusion, felt the right to intervene: “QUACK”  
Kit squealed again, trying to hide behind the couch and starting to hyperventilate.  
“Kit, what's your problem?” Emma asked him:  
“Kit, are you anatidaephobic?” asked Ty: “You know, the phobia of ducks.”  
“I'm terrified of those monsters! They're observing us, waiting for the right moment to strike!”  
“QUACK!”  
“Oh, yes!! I know that you and your fellow duck have been plotting against humanity for centuries!”  
“QUACK QUACK!!”  
“TAKE THIS MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!”  
“Ty, Kieran, take the duck to the armoury and try to cure it, Mark, get dressed and go to help them.” ordered Julian, trying to restore order: “I think about him, you girls go back to what you were doing.”  
Everyone went out, and Kit was alone with Julian. He was still breathing heavily, his throat and eyes burned.  
Julian watched him worriedly. “Sit down” he tells him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Kit sat on the couch, but he still had all his senses on alert, as if the Institute could be suddenly attacked by an army of armed ducks up to the teeth... well, beak.  
Julian watched him uncertainly as if he didn't know how to deal with him.  
He embraced him awkwardly.  
For a few seconds, the two stood still, undecided whether to feel uncomfortable or not. Kit had never been hugged by someone when he was sick. He was the one who hugged Ty on the roof a while before. But it had never happened to him: Johnny Rook had never been a very present father in his son's life, even as a child; Kit could not remember an episode in which his father had taken him in his arms and consoled him. He and Julian didn't get along very well; he and Ty (and sometimes even Dru) got into trouble practically every day, not counting the fact that Kit had arrived at a bad time for the Blackthorn family. Despite this, it was obvious that Julian cared about him, and even Kit, even though he would never admit it, cared.  
Kit reciprocated the embrace, pressing his face against the older boy's shoulder. Julian squeezed him tightly, passing his hand on his back. Gradually Kit relaxed and his breathing settled.  
“Is it better?” Julian asked him. The blonde nodded, neither of them, however, tries to dissolve the embrace.  
“Why are you afraid of ducks?”  
“I don't know, it's a phobia I've always had, I don't know from where it comes from.”  
“I'm afraid of losing you all. Not being able to protect you. How I wasn't able to protect her...” Kit squeezed Julian tightly. “It wasn't your fault.”  
“Yes, it was.”  
“No. I want you to stop thinking about it.”  
Julian rested his forehead on the younger one's shoulder: “Thank you, Kit.”  
The two stayed for a few more minutes and then dissolved the embrace when Aline entered the room.  
“Helen told me it happened, is everything alright?” asked to Kit. The blonde nodded, smiling at the girl, who ruffled his hair.  
“Maybe I'd better go clean up the mess in the kitchen.” muttered Julian, getting up from the couch. “I'll help you.” exclaimed Kit. Jules smiled at him: “Ok... it's actually your fault: you gave me a shot. I thought it was Dru.”  
“And here you are back the usual Julian with a broomstick tucked up his ass...*” ironically commented on the other. Julian and Aline smiled, while a voice from the door read: “But what a cruel thing! Who would do such a thing to another human being?” Aline, Julian, and Kit burst out laughing in the face of a Mark looking at them in shock. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kit threw himself on the bed, destroyed. Julian had made a mess with the dough, down in the kitchen. He didn't want to see pancake dough in his life anymore. In the end, he had to take a shower, because he had slipped on a huge patch of dough and found himself covered in it.  
Today he saw Julian in a different light than usual before he thought he couldn't even laugh. But now he was starting to see things from his point of view: he had become responsible for his younger brothers at the age of twelve, he was behaving more like a father than a brother. 

The door of his room opened, and Ty's longline figure snuck inside, and he stretched out beside Kit:  
“Christopher, are you awake?”  
the blond turned to the other:  
“Hello”  
“Sorry for the duck, I didn't know.” apologized, with a contrite air. Kit smiled at him:  
“It's alright, I never told you, how could you have known? You're a genius, but I don't think you can read my mind.”  
“It's impossible to read in thought, Christopher.”  
“It's a saying, to say you don't have superpowers.”  
“Oh. Well, you know superheroes don't exist, and if they existed, I wouldn't be one of them.**”  
“Yes indeed, you are MY superhero.”  
Ty blushed, smiling: “But I can't fight.”  
“You know how to fight, and anyway, you don't have to fight to be a hero.”  
Ty stroked his cheeks with his thumbs; Kit let him do it: he knew the other side liked to feel his cheekbones under his fingers. He passed his hands in his soft raven hair, and Ty pressed his scalp against his phalanxes like a cat. They stayed, cuddling, lying on Kit's bed.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Julian was touring the rooms: since Livvy left, and since Jaime Rosales had slept in Dru's room, he had started inspecting everyone's rooms. He didn't pass in Mark's (and Kieran's) room because he knew they were both in the armoury keeping an eye on the duck.  
Now that he knew about Kit's phobia, he wanted to keep the animal from walking around the institute, risking Kit would find it in front of him. And, again, he didn't want it to happen like the time Ty brought a rat into the house, who ran away, and for months they'd heard him scratching in the walls and floors.  
He entered Kit's room and smiled: the blond was lying in Ty's arms, who was hugging him from behind; both were fast asleep. He tucked in the blankets and went out.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

She watched the two men asleep on the floor a few feet from her. The human with the black hair and the strange one with the blue ones had cured her. She had thought she would never fly with her companions again, but as far as she was going to be like new very soon; or so had the tall, blond human sad to the one with black hair.  
The low-blond human worried her, though: she had to warn the others. He knew.

Soon, he thought; maybe not today or even the next day, but soon, very soon, ducks would rule over the world and over humans.

**Author's Note:**

> *In the first film of Guardian of the Galaxy, Starlord says somthing like this to Gomora in the scene were they listen to his walkmen. I've seen the film in italian, so I don't know how is the actual english version. If it's different, just know it's a reference to that fim (because Kit is a huge nerd, fight me)
> 
> ** This is a quote from BBC show Sherlock. Again, I've seen it in italian, so I don't know if in the english version the phrase stays the same. Hope you all understand.
> 
> So what do you think?  
> I hope you've appreciated it.  
> See you soon!


End file.
